Una extraña forma de casarse
by jnotg
Summary: Ritsu esta enamorada de Mio desde que tiene memoria, pero el error es que son mejores amigos. Por ello ritsu tomara medidas drásticas y decidirá proponerle matrimonio. Que es lo que sucederá..?
1. La sorpresa

Holaaa a todos los lectores de fanfiction. Es mi primer fic asi que sean honestos y dejen comentarios. Por fa

Disfruten el fic.

**NOTA: K-ON No me pertenece asi que no quiero demandas. NADA MAS EL FIC ES MI IDEA. K-ON NO ES MÍO.**

* * *

**"La sorpresa"**

Ritsu es una chica de 18 años que tiene un secreto.. Le gusta su mejor amiga Mio por lo que decide trabajar para por fin darle su muestra de amor. Ella esta en la universidad y vive junto con su lo cual tiene un plan para darle la sorpresa a Mio y declararle su amor .

-Mioooo-chuaaan /dijo gritando lo cual hizo que le diera un susto a la bajista/.. mio voy a salir un momento no me esperes.. / una amplia sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro/

- Suerte Ritsu.

- A! y vístete decente Mio tengo algo que decirte en la noche! /lo dijo con tanta prisa que no se percató que le estaba gritando/

- BAKA!, no grites /dijo con un leve sonrojo/ _Que pensará decirme..  
_

**En el trabajo..**

-Señor Taku , ya me voy

-Cuídate Tainaka y suerte /dijo lanzándole una pequeña caja que contenía un anillo en su interior/ -¡Gracias, y cuídese!… - Mas respeto Tainaka!- see see

**En la habitación…**

-Mio ya llegue.. –Que bueno ritsu! - Que demonios haces Mio! /grito al oir esos extraños ruidos/ – Arreglándome.. No es obvio, Baka! -Jajaja / Ritsu rió por el comentario de su amiga/ De esta noche no pasa se que le encantará.

-Hey! porque querías que me arregla..ra..

-Sorpresa! Hice la cena!

-Waaau no esperaba eso de ti Ritsu.. (dijo bastante sorprendida)

-Siéntate, siéntate! _Que demonios le pasa a Ritsu esta mas emocionada de lo normal_

Después de una charla y bastantes risitas llego el momento tan ansiado de la castaña

-Mio.. /Dijo un tanto avergonzada y segura a la vez al saber que estaba a punto de darle el anillo a mio/ Que ocurre Ritsu /un tanto sorprendida por la seguridad de la castaña / Mio.. Quieres casarte con migo…

* * *

Este fic esta realizado con la idea de una canción de Avenged Sevenfold :D

Es el prólogo y tendrá mas capítulos sean pacientes.

A si que Notas, Castigos, Regaños, Criticas... serán bienvenidos! Es mi primer fic asi que den sus opiniones (son importantes para mí) tengan bonit Día-Tarde-Noche.


	2. Me rechazas? Entonces Muere!

Segunda parte Disfruten!

* * *

**Me rechazas? Entonces muere!**

-….

-…

-Eh!… Mio …hey … tierra llamando a Miooo /dijo agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de la pelinegra que estaba un poco ida al oír la declaración de la castaña /

-Ritsu… Yo.. no se que decir..

-Dilo… por favor..

- Estas de broma verdad! Jajajaj ahora si que te pasaste Ritsu jajajaja yo .. jajaj /Mio hablaba, pero su voz era poco entendible debido a que se estaba riendo a carcajadas por lo que dijo ritsu./

- P-P-Perdon esque- /ella seguía riendo/ -Mio.. /su voz era débil y no se le entendia, ella sentía millones de sentimientos en ese momento./

-Mio yo … yo te amo!, no es mentira! Te amo Akiyama Mio, te eh amado desde que te conocí pero mi cobardía no.. /se le podía notar desesperación en su voz / En eso fue interrumpida por una carcajada mas fuerte proveniente de la pelinegra.

Al escuchar eso su voz se quebró y no sabia si llorar, gritar o correr lejos y desaparecer pero su mente no reaccionaba, tenia una mezcla de dolor, amargura, odio, desesperación y enojo a la vez . La castaña reacciono al escuchar el ruido que produjo el anillo al caer al suelo. En ese momento Ritsu reacciono y no pudo controlar sus acciones, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa y se paro de su asiento y se acerco ala pelinegra de una manera amenazadora que no paso por desapercibido a los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Ritsu, RITSU! /Grito para llamar la atención de la castaña/ Ritsu! Espera, reacciona no sabes lo que haces tranquila- Tranquila!? Tranquila tu abuela! - Ritsu! no!. /Mio sintió que algo estaba clavado en su pecho y liquido rojo empezó a derramarse/ Rit-..

La castaña estaba apuñalando a Mio sin piedad, sin tomar en cuenta sus acciones.

Cuando, por fin se canso de apuñalarla se levanto riendo como una sádica, con su ropa toda ensangrentada al igual que en el espacio en donde se encontraba una Mio con graves lesiones que fueron realizadas sin piedad.

-Lo siento peor Te lo advertí, ahora serás MI MIO!

Al decir eso recogió el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga y empezó a limpiar el charco de sangre.

Al terminar de recoger y limpiar el rastro de sangre de Mio , agarro una aguja y unos hilos que tenia en una pequeña caja de madera, y con esto empezó a cocer las partes que fueron encajadas por ella dejándola en "buen estado" .

En la Universidad.

-No se te hace raro que Akiyama-san no haya venido y Tainaka-san si viniera.

-Tienes razón Yuka… es raro ver esto y mira Tainaka-san esta mas rara de lo normal. Las chicas murmuraban sin darse cuenta que Ritsu pasaba a un lado de ellas.

En el salón de clases muchas chicas seguían con el rumor de que Ritsu tuvo un cambio repentido y era cierto lo que decían esas chicas sobre Ritsu: venia desordenada, sin su clásica cinta amarilla lo cual se le hizo demasiado raro a los ojos de todas las chicas de la Uni. Traía una camisa gris obscuro y unos jeans azules demasiado grandes lo cual le daba un aspecto de chico. Y además, tenía una actitud calmada lo cual hizo dudar mas a las chicas en el salón.

Al salir muchas hablaron a espaldas de la castaña sobre su comportamiento y atuendo y la extraña razón por la cual Mio había faltado a clases. Trataron de preguntarle a la castaña sobre la falta de su compañera. Pero ella ni se dio cuenta de lo sucedido ya que estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos. _Esta noche Mio tendrás algo que te fascinará._

Mio… Ya llegue /dijo mientras se acercaba a el cadáver de la pelinegra/ Hoy será el día en el que tendremos una noche solo para las dos /lo dijo en un tono pervertido/

Esa noche le hizo de todo a Mio por lo cual tuvo que coser varias veces las partes que se iban abriendo debido a los movimiento bruscos que Ritsu le hacia a cadáver.

-Definitivamente hacértelo mientras dormías… es muy diferente a esto /le dijo al cuerpo sin vida mientras se cubría con las sabanas / Que duermas bien Mio…

* * *

Perdonen si el cap es un poco corto pero solo falta poco para que este fic acabe :( pero bueno notas, criticas, comentarios, dudas, o cualquier tipo de tortura medieval comenten! Seáan Bienvenidos

Pasen bonito día, tarde o noche.


	3. A veces vengarse es la mejor opción

Hola lectores de fanfiction! Espero que estén bien y mis mas cordiales saludos..

Aquí les traigo la 3ra parte del Fic y es la penúltima parte así que el drama y misterio serán revelados que emoción! bueno como dije lo que tenia que decir Disfruten su lectura!

**NOTA: K-ON NO ME PERTENECE; Solo la IDEA del FIC. No quiero demandas.**

* * *

**La venganza **

Al despertar, Ritsu se levanto y decidió no ir ala Universidad para pasar un día entero con Mio, pero al parecer cambio de plan. .

Buenos días Mio, fue genial lo de anoche... /dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la misma ropa que traía ayer/

Hoy te vez hermosa mio- sabes planee no ir a la uni pero no puedo evitar pensar que me matarías jaja bueno como sea te veo en la noche mio. /Salío de la habitación./

Al llegar a la universidad muchas la miraban como un bicho raro. Pero a Ritsu no le importaba y solo caminaba como si nada.

En el descanso un grupo de chicas se sentó en la banca donde estaba sola la pobre castaña y le quitaron la poca paz que tenia.

Hola Tainaka-san podemos comer con tigo?

Ritsu tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero era por el pensamiento de lo que hizo con mio esa noche.

Y.. Dinos, porque mio no ah venido?

Esa pregunta atrajo a Ritsu a la realidad.

-Que, Mio? Esta en la cama./dijo con mucha seguridad/ La respuesta de la castaña saco curiosidad a las chicas y preguntaron mas a fondo

Porque? Esta enferma- Que? No! /dijo cortando la pregunta de la muchacha/ Ella esta mejor que nunca- una sonrisa salio de la castaña pero no era una normal, tenia un toque de demencia.

Estas bien Ritsu-san?- Claro estoy mejor que nunca…/su sonrisa ahora tenia el toque de perversión/

Sabes estas mas pálida y esas ojeras que demonios te paso? Pregunto la chica al ver el rostro de la castaña

Tengo que irme- /dijo mientras corría hacia los dormitorios/

Que demonios le pasa a Ritsu?- Se preguntaron entre si las chicas.

Al llegar a la habitación de su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al ataúd donde se encontraba el cadáver.

-Mio!, Mio… llegue.. quieres pasear?-... (Silencio)- Lo tomare como un si. /dijo mientras tomaba el cadáver y se dirigía a la puerta, Cerro el picaporte y salio de la escuela con dirección al parque./

-Sabes, este parque me trae recuerdos...

La gente, al ver a la castaña, solo pasaban sin decir nada y con una cara de que demonios le pasa a esa chica loca

Nadie se atrevía a preguntar que le pasaba, pero un preescolar se le acerco y le dijo .

-Olle tu novia es muy bonita.

–Verdad que si? Tu si sabes!./dijo con una amplia sonrisa/

-Hey! No hables con extraños!.. Disculpe./Le dijo, mientras tomaba del brazo al pequeño niño/

La señor,a al ver a la castaña, puso cara de terror al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

-Vámonos hijo. _Que le pasa a esa chica._

- Pero mamá../dijo haciendo pucheros/

- Sin peros!

-Ya que.. Adiós Chica-san! /dijo mientras agitaba la mano en forma de despedida / Ritsu agito la mano para despedirse del pequeñín. _J_ó_venes.. si entienden mi situación._

Esa tarde fue con el cadáver de Mio por todo un centro comercial.. A jugar videojuegos, ver una película, Y a tomarse fotos. Al terminar de divertirse en el centro se fue con ella a el dormitorio.

Llegando a su habitación- lanzo a mio a la cama y dijo:

-Otra noche con Mi Mio. Tomo su hilo y aguja y se empezó a cambiar de ropa. Se acostó junto Mio y tuvo otra noche de amor con el cuerpo.

Al siguiente día se puso la misma ropa que traía ayer, pero sin antes tomar una ducha- Me voy Mio chuan no me esperes..

En la universidad muchas chicas tenían una ideología de que Ritsu perdía la cordura ya que en los últimos dos días había estado riendo como si nada y hablando sola, además su apariencia cambiaba, tenia unas horribles ojeras ,la piel mas pálida que el día anterior y sus expresiones eran diferentes .

-Tainaka-san ven acompáñame../dijo una chica de baja estatura /- A donde vamos- Solo espera /dijo tomando el brazo de la castaña/

-La psicóloga? Para que mierda quiero venir con la psicóloga!

- Solo entra.

-No! /dijo agitando su cabeza en modo de negación/

-Aquí estas Tainaka vamos pasa, ponte cómoda..

–Para que me traen a aquí.. /dijo molesta/

-Tienes problemas!, no te vez en el espejo../grito la chica que trajo a la castaña casi a la fuerza/

-No!, yo no tengo problemas! déjenme en paz!- Solo dime que tie- No! yo no tengo nada! /en ese momento se paro y corrió hacia los dormitorios/

Entro a su respectiva habitación y se acerco al cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-Mio! Me acusan de loca..! Maldita psicóloga no sabe nada! .. Como sea voy a ver tele. /en ese momento se aproximó a la sala/

Al sentarse en su sillón no se percato que mio parpadeo de una manera poco común para los cuerpos sin vida.

-Sabes que mio? Vamos te tengo una sorpresa /Saco el cadáver de su ataúd y emprendió el camino/

-Hoy será el día Mio hoy será /Dijo al ver una capilla cerca la cual celebraba una boda/

A pocas cuadras, Mio parpadeo y en eso Ritsu se detuvo para verificar si traía la caja con el anillo.

Si! Todo esta lis..to- Mio? Donde esta-

Volteo y vio el cuerpo que ya no era un simple cuerpo sin vida- este era diferente estaba caminando!

-Wauu Mio no sabia que tu-

-Hasta aquí llegaste Ritsu!

-Que! De que Hablas?!

-Di el ultimo adiós mi querida Amiga.

-Que de que demonios ha-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió un cuchillo que había sido enterrado en el estomago..

-Q-Que mi- mi.. erda haces Mi..o /Dijo sin aliento y tosiendo sangre/

-Tomando venganza!.. Y esta le empezó a apuñalar el estomago varias veces; Al ver que Ritsu seguía con vida, le clavo el cuchillo en el corazón con tanta fuerza que cuando lo saco Salpico sangre ..

/Al sacar el cuchillo, vio el cuerpo de la castaña que tenia una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos que estaban bviertos (a pesar de estar muerta,) y esta le dijo../

-Tu, Te lo mereces Ritsu…

* * *

Que les pareció?

Lo se, lo s,e causa sorpresa el giro de la historia ya que primero es una romántica confesión, luego desesperación y al ultimo venganza?! xD jejej bueno pues dejen sus Notas, comentarios, dudas, y torturas medievales. con gusto las leeré.

Que tengan bonito día-tarde-noche


	4. Por toda la eternidad

Hola! Espero que estén bien y pues el ultimo cap de este fic bueno me despido pasen y lean

**Nota: K-ON NO ME PERTENECE, solo la idea del fic, NO quiero demandas!**

* * *

**Por toda la eternidad**

Mio se quedo observando el cuerpo de la castaña con una mirada de satisfacción y a la vez de melancolía.

-Tu.. te lo mereces..

Tiro el cuchillo y se quedo sin habla observando a una Ritsu muerta entonces algo extraño sucedió –Que demonios?! /dijo al ver una extraña neblina /

En ese momento el cuerpo de la castaña empezó a moverse y la pelinegra se quedo tiesa

Ritsu se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado la diferencia es que estaba con un tono de piel demasiado pálido y sus ojos no tenían brillo, estaba casi de la misma manera de Mio solo que la pelinegra tenia varias partes cosidas, debido a que la castaña la apuñalo ferozmente en diferentes partes del cuerpo y ella solo lo hizo en el estomago y en el corazón.

Que paso?/pregunto la castaña demasiado confundida/ Espera… Tu me asesinaste!

-Mira quien lo dice! Tu me hiciste cosas peores… Me apuñalaste, y me tomaste como si fura TU jugete!

Oh! (después los pensamientos de lo que le hizo se le vinieron a la mente y dijo con una cara seria) Mio.. En serio lo siento.

Solo eso! Crees que te perdonare por haberme tenido encerrada y Haciéndomelo por las noches! (dijo con un ligero rubor)

-En serio.. te lo digo con toda sinceridad

-Jamas te perdonaré.. cruzaste la línea

La castaña cayo de rodillas al suelo y sin otra opción junto sus manos y le rogó a Mio el perdón.

-Mio en serio perdóname no sabia que estaba haciendo la verdad yo.. perdí la cordura y lo que hice no fue buen,o yo te amo, fui egoísta y te quise solo para mí ..

-Ritsu.. yo también fui mala con tigo jugué con tus sentimientos y.. me reí.. se que te dolió y también pido perdón.

-No Mio, no, tu no fuiste, yo perdí la razón y solo pido de rodillas que me perdones y ahora pedirlo correctamente y si no se logra te prometo que no perdere la razón (dijo con una sonrisa ) así que.. Mio Akiyama.. Quieres ser mi esposa..

-Con mucho gusto.. (dijo la pelinegra tomando la mano de la castaña)

-Pero.. y donde nos.. /prosiguió la pelinegra/

-tengo todo arreglado /dijo con una sonrisa y con un tono alegre en su voz/

En eso apretó mas la mano de mio y corrió directo a la capilla. Estaba corriendo y ala vez jalando a Mio. Ella sonrió recordando viejos recuerdos.

Antes de llegar vio un pequeño granero y entro, tomo una sierra eléctrica y una hacha.

Que harás con eso? /pregunto curiosa la pelinegra/

- Están celebrando una boda no? Pues tenemos que hacer un pequeño cambio de decoración /dijo poniendo un sonrisa maliciosa/

-O.. no conocía ese lado tuyo... Me gusta. /dijo con una pequeña risita/

- Toma /le dio la hacha/ Pensaste que te dejaría sin diversión Mio... /cuando le entrogó la hacha prendio la sierra y dijo/ A jugar..

En eso salio del pequeño lugar y camino hasta la capilla .

Se quedo mirando la puerta un momento y le dijo a Mio

-Que? Lo hacemos /dijo levantando la sierra/

-Como negarme /levanto el hacha /

En eso Ritsu hizo una señal a Mio

A la cuenta de tres... Uno... Dos.. Dos y un cuarto..

No empieces con tus tonterías Ritsu..

y empezó a rebanar cabezas con la

Lo siento bueno a la cuenta de.. -Solo cuenta YA!- Bueno pero no se enoje. /Mio levanto el hacha/Perdón perdón.. Uno... Dos.. TRES!

empujo con su pie la puerta y levanto la sierra Riendo a carcajadas y en eso corrió y empezó a rebanar las cabezas de los que estaban presentes en la boda.. mientras mio encajaba el hacha a diferentes personas por la espalda o simplemente encajándolas en la parte superior del cráneo . La gente que aun seguía con vida escapaba pero la castaña rápidamente les cortaba la cabeza.

La situación era peor que una masacre, había cuerpos sin vida tirados. Ríos y ríos de sangre por todo el lugar los novios trataron de correr y escabullirse a salvo pero la castaña se puso en la puerta y dijo en tono amenazante .

-Ni lo piensen- Dijo la castaña cortando al novio por la mitad y Mio encajando el hacha por la espalda ala novia.

Las dos se vieron y se sonrieron tomaron los cadáveres de los novios y les quitaron los trajes. Se fueron a ponerse el traje para casarse és Salieron: Ritsu traía el esmoquin del novio y Mio el vestido de novia.

Se pusieron frente a frente y el padre dio su ceremonia de casamiento, al final dijo las ultimas palabras para finalizar la boda.

-Ritsu Tainaka aceptas a Mio Akiyama como tu legitima esposa

Acepto /dijo con una amplia sonrisa/

-Y tu Mio Akiyama aceptas a Ritsu Tainaka como tu espos-.. Hasta que la muer….. el divorcio las separe?

-Acepto

Bueno al parecer no creo que haiga alguien que interponga a la boda /dijo observando la masacre/ entonces ..Puedes besar ala novia

En esas ultimas palabras la castaña tomo la mano de la pelinegra y le puso el anillo le dio una sonrisa y la beso en los labios, fue en beso dulce a pesar de la apariencia de las dos.

-Aww se ven una pareja feliz chicas felicidades dijo el Padre al verlas

-Oh! Espera queda un testigo.. /dijo sacando la hacha de la nada/

-Que?! /dijo el padre/ En eso Ritsu le encajo el hacha al padre en la espalda.

-Olle Ritsu... porque lo hiciste?, el nos caso y créeme nadie nos hubiera casado en este estado.

en lo cierto.. bueno, en fin.. dejarlo como nosotras no estaría mal..

-Tienes razón /tocaron la cabeza al padre y este se levanto como si no hubiera ocurrido nada/

-Que paso? /dijo rascando su cabeza que estaba casi completamente calva/

-Digamos que.. Cerramos el trato /en eso salieron/

-Esposas, nadie sabe que.. Mi Dios que paso aquí! /dijo al ver el entorno, y los cuerpos de la gente muerta en eso fue a un pequeño cuarto se vio en el espejo y../ Bueno Cerramos el trato /dijo al ver que tenia una hacha clavada en la espalda/

Cuando ya estaba fuera de la capilla sentadas en los escalones las chicas rieron por la expresión que tuvo el anciano cuando Ritsu dijo sobre un trato.

-Bueno… /tomo la mano de la pelinegra/

-Ahora si estaremos juntas por toda la eternidad…

* * *

Bueno y aquí concluye el fic espero que les guste..

Dejen sus comentarios dudas sugerencias quejas y torturas medievales..

Que tengan bonito día-tarde-noche


End file.
